The internet protocol (IP) is a network layer protocol that defines the addressing and routing structure of the Internet. IP may be considered to control communications between two directly linked machines, while a transport layer protocol such as the transport control protocol (TCP) or the user datagram protocol (UDP) controls the end-to-end network communications, for example flow control. Various communications services are beginning to be carried over IP as application layer services, for example voice-over-IP (VoIP) and IP television (IPTV). Voice-over-IP denominates voice traffic distributed and carried over the Internet, the encoded voice carried as a data portion of the packetized communication. IPTV denominates systems in which television and/or video signals are distributed using a broadband Internet connection using IP.
In a home environment or small business environment, a home gateway device may provide a desired mapping or conversion between a broadband modem having a connection to the Internet and one or more IP terminals, for example an IP telephone or an IPTV television. The home gateway may be a minimally featured device to keep price points low. The home gateway may desirably be configured to provide various communications services, for example the voice-over-IP and/or the IPTV communication services, from a configuration server located at a location remote from the home gateway. The configuration server may be operated by a communications carrier or service provider, where the communications carrier or service provider provides the subject communication service, for example voice-over-IP and/or IPTV communication services, to a subscriber or customer.